


The Carving Tree

by demidean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kids stiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demidean/pseuds/demidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends as kids, and boyfriends as adults. Dean and Castiel decide to go to their childhood stomping grounds, but Cas doesn't have a clue what Dean has in store for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carving Tree

“Cas! Come here!” The small freckled boy stood next to a tree, gazing up at the perfect smooth spot he carved out. Castiel jumped out from behind the tree, gazing at Dean. “Hm? What is it?”  
 “You know that thing that people do in those old movies? The ones where they carve their initials into the tree because they know they’re gonna be friends forever?”  
 “Yeah,” Cas smiled brightly, innocent blue eyes drifting to the light brown spot on the barkless tree. “What about it?”   
“Well,” Dean rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could do that? You know, cause you’re my best friend?” He fiddled with the knife, pulling small peices of bark off that had gotten stuck on the blade.  Cas nodded, still looking at the tree. “Okay, but only if you promise that the tree won’t get hurt.”   
Dean giggled. “Cas, you’re a goof ball. Trees don’t have feelings! But yes, I promise the tree won’t feel hurt.”  
 Cas reluctantly took the knife from Dean and carefully carved his initials into the tree. Dean did the same, going over Castiel’s to make them more prominent.  They stepped back and stared triumphantly at it.  CN+DW  Dean smiled from ear to ear, missing teeth and all. “You’re my bestest friend, you know that?”  
 Cas giggled and nodded. “I know. Prove it by pushing me on the swings?”   
Dean didn’t have to say anything as they both ran to the swing set, Dean almost tripping over Cas on the way.   
~  
 The fully grown Dean walked along a pathway in the play ground, catching a glimpse of something that made memories flood back from his child hood. One specific day stood out, though. One specific day, and one specific tree.    
He walked slowly to the old tree, who had grown considerably taller. Absent mindedly walking around the tree, he stopped when he saw the carvings. A large smile crossed his face when he saw they were still there.  
 Though, something was wrong. It actually made Dean frown a bit.  He pulled out his pocket knife and right under the original carvings, he carved DW+CW with a heart around it, stepping back with a smile. “There, that’s better.”  
 Cas joined him, hooking an arm around his side and smiling softly. He caught sight of the carvings. Surprise and shock crossed his face. CW? As in…?  
 Dean smiled softly at Cas before kneeling down and pulling a box from his coat. “Castiel Novak,” he began, voice cracking immediately. “I’ve known you for a long time– my whole life actually. And we’ve been best friends since I can remember. Everything changed when I started dating you. I love you so much. I love you so so much. I’m the luckiest man alive to have you, and I was hoping I could have you for the rest of my life. Castiel Novak,” he repeated, voice stronger and firmer than before. He slowly lifted the lid on the velvet box, exposing a shiny band.  
“Will you marry me?”   
Tears filled Cas’s eyes, and he nodded vigorously, not being able to find voice.  Dean jumped up and grabbed Castiel’s face, kissing him as if he were his anchor to sanity. Castiel held him close after they separated. “I love you too much to say no.” He laughed. Dean slipped the ring on his finger with tears in his eyes. “Castiel Winchester. It has a nice ring to it.” Cas smiled and nodded. “It sure does.”


End file.
